


Falling, Flying, And All The Good Stuff That Comes With It.

by CherryTreats



Series: Ties that bind us [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, F/M, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Polyamory, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryTreats/pseuds/CherryTreats
Summary: Three nerds try and figure out they're new romance dynamic. John hides his feelings some more, Dave is very gay, Rose just wants to watch her friends flounder about, and Karkat desperately tries to help Kanaya relaxObservation Note:TT: Oh God they were Roommmates.





	Falling, Flying, And All The Good Stuff That Comes With It.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slight Au in a few regards. 
> 
> 1\. The Kids and Trolls didn't announce themselves to the public after jumping forward on Earth Cs timeline. Only high ranking government knows about them.
> 
> 2\. Earth C developed differently, with it's own history and sets of government.
> 
> 3\. The Matriorb can be created through alchemy but not through Void Powers, and with limited alchemy on Earth C it's very difficult if impossible.
> 
> 4\. All surviving players became Godtier after winning The Game

  
grimAuxilatrist: And Then You Kissed?.  
  
carcinoGeneticist: YES KANAYA. THEN WE FUCKING KISSED. FUCKING BRILLIANT OBSERVATION, NO WONDER I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU. YOU ARE TRULY A STELLER FUCKING SEER AND IM SURE YOUR MATESPRIT HAS AN IDENTITY CRISIS EVERY MOMENT SHE IS AROUND YOU.  
  
grimAuxilatrist: Well Yes I Would Say I Am Rather Quick On The Uptake. Considering I Told You To Confront Strider Over 5 Years Prior To This Grand Event. But As I Recall You Were Quite Sure He Wasnt Any Kind Of ‘Human Gay’ And Pussied Out.  
  
carcinoGeneticist: SHUT THE FUCK UP  
  
grimAuxilatrist: Very Witty.

grimAuxilatrist: Regardless, I'm Quite Happy For You Dear. I've Been Worried About Your Companionship Being So Far Apart As We Are.  
  
carcinoGeneticist: KANAYA. I MISS YOU. LIKE A FUCKING LOT. YOUVE BEEN IN THE CAVERNS ALMOST THREE BREEDING CYCLES THIS TIME. YOURE WORKING WAY TOO GODDAMN MUCH LATELY  
carcinoGeneticist: AND THATS NOT JUST MY SELFISH ATTENTION GLUTEN OF A THINKPAN SAYING THAT. YOU HAVE BEEN UNDERGROUND FOR LONGER THAN ANY JADE BLOOD SHOULD. WHENS THE LAST TIME YOUVE SEEN THE SUN? YOU LOVE THE FUCKING SUN  
  
grimAuxilatrist: ….  
  
carcinoGeneticist: YOUVE BEEN AVOIDING SOMETHING. TALK TO ME.  
  
grimAuxilatrist: ….  
  
carcinoGeneticist: PERIOD CRUMBS CANT SAVE YOU MARYAM. I WILL PAP YOU THROUGH THIS SCREEN SO FUCKING HELP ME  
  
grimAuxilatrist: I Suppose It Was Worth A Shot.   
  
grimAuxilatrist: Rose...Wants To Adopt A Grub.  
  
carcinoGeneticist: WAIT WHATS THE PROBLEM WITH THAT? CARING FOR GRUBS IS YOUR LITERAL JOB. THE JOB YOUR CURRENTLY THROWING YOURSELF INTO. TO AVOID HAVING A GRUB?  
  
grimAuxilatrist: Well That Happens To Be The Problem. I Love Rose Dearly, And Raising A Grub Together Sounds Wonderful. But I Cannot Care For My Grub, And The Mothergrub. I Would Have To Leave Her Behind, As Well As The Caverns.  
  
carcinoGeneticist: THE ACTIVE MOTHERGRUB RIGHT NOW IS STILL THE ONE YOU HATCHED?  
  
grimAuxilatrist: Yes. When Performing Her Duties, A Mothergrub Can Live For Centuries. We Left Her To Grow When We Jumped Ahead, But She Imprinted Onto Me The Day She Hatched..  
  
grimAuxilatrist: ... She Is Near The End Of Her Lifecycle. And She Has Yet To Produce Another Healthy Matriorb. The Empress Is Worried She Might Be Unable To.   
  
carcinoGeneticist: WELL. FUCK.  
  
grimAuxilatrist: This Information Is Not Public, I Must Warn You. I Believe My Presence Calms Her To A Degree. And I’m Hoping, Perhaps She May Have Better Luck Producing An Heir While Im By Her Side. But. Frankly That Is Baseless On My Part, I Just Don't Know What Else I Can Do And I Don't Wish To Abandon Her. Or Our Species For That Matter. I Can't Help Thinking This Is My Fault, That I Made A Mistake When Recreating The Matriorb.  
  
grimAuxilatrist: I Don't Know What To Do Love  
  
carcinoGeneticist: I KNOW THAT FEELING KANAYA, I GAVE A UNIVERSE CANCER. AND I DONT REALLY KNOW WHAT YOU SHOULD DO ABOUT THE NEXT MOTHERGRUB. HONESTLY I WOULD ONLY FUCK UP TRYING TO ALCHEMIZE ANOTHER. BUT KANAYA  
  
carcinoGeneticist: I KNOW WHAT *YOU* NEED. YOU NEED A BREAK. YOU NEED THE SUN, AND TIME TO RELAX AND THINK. I KNOW YOU AND I KNOW YOU WILL NEVER COME UP WITH A SOLUTION WHILE WALLOWING IN YOUR OWN GUILT LIKE THE WRIGGLERS YOU CARE FOR WHILE MILES UNDER THE GROUND.  
  
carcinoGeneticist: TALK TO ROSE ABOUT COMING HOME FOR JUST A FEW DAYS, PLEASE.  
  
grimAuxilatrist: …  
  
grimAuxilatrist: Alright. I Think You're Right. I'll Talk To Rose In The Morning After The New Lime Blood Batch Is Inspected. Thank You Karkat. <>  
  
grimAuxilatrist: I Miss You Too.  
  
carcinoGeneticist: GOD YOUR A FUCKING SAP KANAYA  
  
carcinoGeneticist:…..<>

  
  
  
grimAuxilatrist: [gA] Ceased Pestering carcinoGeneticist [cG] At: 03:45


End file.
